This invention relates in general to fishing tackle and more particularly to a castable fishing bobber capable of releasing a predetermined length of line after it is cast.
The typical bobber attaches to a fishing line with a predetermined length of the line extended beyond the bobber. A sinker and hook are, in turn, attached to the line beyond the bobber. Normally, some type of bait is placed on the hook. But when the line is cast, the portion which extends beyond the bobber must be relatively short, lest it will interfere with the casting motion itself. If the line beyond the bobber is too long, the line cannot be cast accurately with distance. Generally speaking, the length of line that lies beyond the bobber, including the leader, is limited to about the length of the fishing rod. Hence, the hook and bait cannot reach the depths in many bodies of water where fish are most likely to be found.
To be sure, slip bobbers exist that have the capacity to slip along a fishing line until encountering a stop on the line. This allows the angler to cast with the bobber, hook and sinker together at the end of the line. When the sinker and bobber enter the water, the bobber, of course, remains at the surface while the sinker descends, drawing the line through the bobber. The hook and bait descend with the sinker to a depth determined by the stop on the line, for when the stop encounters the bobber, no more line passes through the bobber. But the stop tends to snag on the guides along the fishing rod and interferes with the operation of the reel off of which the line pays. Thus, a slip bobber does not represent a satisfactory solution to the problem.
The present invention resides in a bobber that may be cast accurately. It has the capacity to hold a predetermined length of line neatly stored in a compact arrangement. When the bobber enters the water, it releases the predetermined length of line, allowing the released line, with hook and bait attached, to descend to depths not possible with traditional bobbers that are attached to lines in fixed positions on such line. The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.